falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Гриффон
|Производ. Хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 110 Сопротивляемость ядам: 15 Сопротивляемость радиации: 6 |Навыки = Бартер: 79 Красноречие: 79 Лёгкое оружие: 77 |Уровень = 10 |Файл диалога = DialogueExportDLC03Griffon.txt |Актёр = Майк Россон Олег Щербинин («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = DLC03Griffon |Дополнительно = 250px Гриффон без парика }} noicon|center Гриффон ( ) — персонаж Broken Steel, дополнения к Fallout 3, гуль-мошенник. Описание В связи с запуском очистителя воды на мемориале Джефферсона Братство Стали вместе с охраной Ривет-Сити начало заниматься поставками свежей воды. Караваны начали доставлять воду в людские поселения, оставив вне своего внимания гулей. Несмотря на то, что Братство Стали абсолютно нетерпимо к гулям и отдаче им свежей воды, нашлись некоторые хитрецы, которым удалось втайне от большинства добиться обратного. Гриффону удалось договориться с Писцом Бигсли о покупке свежей воды для гулей Подземелья, которых он сам в дальнейшем обманывал, продавая свою «лечебную воду»''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 557: «''The Brotherhood has a zero tolerance policy against Ghouls receiving Aqua Pura. So Griffon made a deal, and swindled his brethren for a few Caps''».. Сам же Гриффон не решил действовать в одиночку и сделал бизнес при помощи нанятых им охранников. Гриффон платит Бигсли за воду крышками и технологиями, их сделка является тайной, поскольку первый работает в теневом бизнесе, а второй опасается проблем со стороны Старейшины Лайонса, который запретил продавать воду. Так человек и гуль организовали караванный маршрут, по которому от мемориала Джефферсона до здания управления музеями регулярно стала поставляться свежая водаСо слов Писца Бигсли: «''Вообще-то не знаю, какое тебе до этого дело, но у нас с ним договор. Он скупает воду, я её поставляю. Крышки и технологии, которыми он платит, я трачу на обеспечение доставки воды в другие места. Я отправляю своих людей с водой в комнаты руководства Музея в Молле. Гриффон им платит, они приносят плату сюда. Пока всё хорошо. Лайонс не одобрил бы, но мне уже наплевать. Мне нужны ресурсы, а воды тут хоть залейся». «Мы делаем, что можем. К примеру, этот гуль Гриффон. Он хотел КУПИТЬ партию воды. Зачем этой радиоактивной развалине вообще нужна чистая вода? Он думает, что продаст её в Подземелье. Кретин. Но он единственный, кто готов ПЛАТИТЬ за воду, крышками — и ТЕХНОЛОГИЯМИ. О чём Лайонс не знает, то ему и не повредит. Воды здесь полно. И я могу использовать ее, чтобы оплатить охрану караванов Ривет-сити, которые мы не можем сопровождать сами. Мне повезло, что он объявился''».. Гриффон является торгашом змеиным маслом и мошенником, он продаёт безвредный фальсификат гулям, называемый «лечебной водой». Зная о том, что поставляемая Братством свежая вода содержит вещества, которые излечивают радиационные повреждения, Гриффон решил назвать поставляемую воду лечебнойСо слов Гриффона: «''На счастье, та штука, которую они туда подмешали от радиации, неплохо лечит радиационные повреждения гулей! Так что свежая вода стала лечебной!». Его нынешняя схема заключается в приобретении свежей воды, которую он по возможности продаёт людям, не входящих в план поставок воды Братством — это рейдеры, наёмники, Изгои Братства, работорговцы, а также другие заинтересованные лица. Помимо работы со свежей, Гриффон также работает с грязной водой, которую добывает на Пустоши дешёвыми методами, и, по возможности, делает большие закупки для дальнейшего приготовления лечебной воды. Для гулей Подземелья используется добытая грязная вода, а также застоявшаяся, загрязнённая (и по возможности просто) свежая, которую никто не успел купить. Гриффон и нанятые им помощники «очищали» грязную воду чистящим средством «Абраксо», дав ей отстояться некоторое время, чтобы быть пригодной для употребления гулямиFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 577: «''There’s Aqua Cura everywhere, empty shipments of Aqua Pura, and a lot of Abraxo Cleaner to “clean” up the water».Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 607: «''Then, with a mixture of Abraxo Cleaner, he brews a rebranded water known as Aqua Cura, with properties similar to Dirty Water''».. Разлитая по бутылкам лечебная вода отправлялась в Подземелье, где выдавалась Гриффоном за средство, которое способно избавить жителей Подземелья от последствий гулификации. Сам же Гриффон носит парик, который он нашёл в вещевой комнате здания управления музеями. Это сделало гуля довольно привлекательным и более здоровым на фоне остальных жителей города гулей''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 75.Инструкции Гриффона. Ранее Гриффон привлёк к себе некоторых гулей из Подземелья уловками с лечебной водой. Сначала он сказал им, что ключевым инструментом при очищении воды является панга. Он показал им своё «предприятие» в здании Управления музеями, после чего дал им первую работу. Гриффон добился от нанятых работников клятв на то, что те не выдадут его место и деятельность, и стал приплачивать за то, чтобы держали рот на замке. Однако позже предприниматель-обманщик показывает своим работникам истинную «сущность» лечебной воды в виде представления грязной и свежей воды; этот обман Гриффона вкупе с повышенной оплатой не вызывает отторжения и дальнейшего ухода с их работы — охранники продолжают работать на Гриффона. Гриффон и его подручные смогли проворачивать дела по принятию свежей, приготовлении лечебной, а также продаже всех вод, оставаясь в тени от большинства. Теперь же, выступая на импровизированной сцене на входе в Исторический музей, рядом со входом в Подземелье, Гриффон занимается рекламой и продажей лечебной воды для гулей, предоставив приготовление воды своим работникам. Его выступления очень популярны и востребованы — часто приходившие к нему жители Подземелья каждый день покупают у него лечебную воду, полагая, что она сделает их лучше.Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 44.. Приготовленную «лечебную» воду гули-охранники разливали по бутылкам, по мере накопления большого количества воды они доставляли её к Гриффону в Подземелье. По мере возможности имеющаяся свежая вода разливалась в другие тары и доставлялась различным покупателям. За проделанную работу Гриффон забирает воду и даёт гулям деньги. Тем не менее, гуль-мошенник, зная что распродажа по низким ценам важна для более быстрого распространения сомнительного товара, достаточно уступчив, чтобы позволить своим работникам взять столько лечебной воды, сколько им нужноСо слов Гриффона: «''Вы все покупали обычную, неочищенную, радиоактивную воду''». Инвентарь * Количество генерируется случайным образом Квесты Гриффон будет охотно предоставлять Одинокому Путнику рекламируемую им лечебную воду, которую последний может отпить и высказать претензии насчёт товара. После того как Одинокий Путник, приобретя инструкции Гриффона, разоблачит гуля и его гешефт, на мошенника можно повлиять несколькими способами: * заставить заплатить за тайну 300 крышек, не имея в дальнейшем никаких претензий; * обязать его еженедельно платить долю за то, чтобы держать рот на замке, здесь возможны варианты получения доли от общей прибыли (бо льшая доля в пользе гуля): ** 50/50 ** 40/60 ** 30/70 ** 20/80 * Гриффону можно просто сказать, чтобы не продавал её рейдерам (согласится, несмотря на дальнейший убыток); * вынудить продавать Гриффона настоящую свежую воду (он согласится на это, но в дальнейшем будет продолжать рекламировать её как лечебную, получая большие деньги); * вынудить гуля рассказать всю правду о продаваемом им товаре. В последнем случае Гриффон начнёт речь о том, что предыдущие поставки не являлись свежей водой, а представляли собой грязную, радиоактивную жидкость. Ссылаясь на ошибки в разливе воды, Гриффон отметит, что даже несмотря на ошибку, покупателям стало лучше из-за надежды и веры, которую он давал им. После того, как в конце он скажет, что товар возврату не подлежит и попросит собравшихся обойтись без насилия, разгневанные жители Подземелья набросятся на Гриффона и убьют его. Заметки * Гриффон носит парик, выдавая его за настоящие волосы, якобы выросшие благодаря лечебной воде. Если прийти к Гриффону, надев такой же парик, то будет доступен специальный вариант диалога с ним по этому поводу. * Саму же лечебную воду Гриффон продаёт за 10 крышек, покупка осуществляется через диалог. * Помимо того, что Гриффон запретил своих охранникам трогать его парики, один из них всё же воспротивился его инструкциям и носит его на голове. * В случае смерти Гриффона Писец Бигсли выскажет сожаление о том, что ему придётся искать другой способ финансировать караваны с водой. Появление За кулисами Стиль сбыта продукции и заработка, а также описание Гриффона как «торговца змеиным маслом» ( ) отсылает к полулегальной деятельности мошенников, продававших вплоть до 19-о века ненастоящее змеиное масло. Лекарство, получаемое из змей, легко фальсифицировалось другими ингредиентами и активно продавалось по низким ценам. Обманутые покупатели не сразу приходили к выводу, что приобретали безвредный и не приносящий особой пользы фальсификат, поскольку продавцам удавалось зачастую быстро скрыться и перейти в другие места продаж. В связи с этим выражение «snake oil salesmen» стало фразеологизмом и крылатым выражением, которое характеризует мошенников, предлагающих купить товары, от которых нет никакой практической пользы. Баги В случае смерти Гриффона с его трупа каждую неделю можно получать 200—600 крышек. Примечания }} de:Griffon en:Griffon uk:Гріффон Категория:Персонажи Broken Steel Категория:Торговцы Broken Steel Категория:Обитатели Исторического музея Категория:Гули